I Met an Angel
by Hippodameia
Summary: My little story is about Harry Potter - the desperate boy in love - and Draco Malfoy - the blond angel - who find the chance to finally express their devotion for each other - on Christmas Day.


Welcome to everyone who has come here to take a look at my little Christmas Story.

I hope some of you do like the pairing DM/HP. I myself am not used to write about them as lovers, but I did it for a birthday present for a friend of mine. [And though my motherly language is not English, I decided to write it in English. Additional practise can never be unnecessary. – Ok, I wanted to say, I don't guarantee for the correct use of grammar and vocabulary, so feel free to help me with it if I made big mistakes… :- )]

Firstly, I present my story to you:

Title: I Met an Angel

Author: Hippodameia

Disclaimer: I own nothing – as it is shortly said. The characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and the song "I Met an Angel (on Christmas Day)" was performed by Celine Dion. Just the idea for the plot is mine.

Plot: I don't want to reveal what my little songfic is about. But it is obvious: Draco and Harry find to each other [on a Christmas Day^^].

So, enjoy my little story now! I look forward to receiving comments from you!

Merry Christmas to all of you! :- )

Greetings, Hippodameia

**I Met a****n Angel**

I kiss him back. Proud and happy as I am – now and every day, everytime I am reminded of this bliss I experience being by his side. He grins at me, and I smile at him. This love is not unrequited anymore. It is fulfilled and it makes us both happy. And it has been one year since we confessed to each other what we feel; it has been one year since we gave in to just what it is. I kiss him once again, tenderly and lightly. Then I lean back against him; I feel his warmth enveloping my relaxed body.

"Remember how it began?"

I feel the soft trembling of his shoulders that accompanies his chuckling. "Yes…"

My lips form a bright smile. Yes certainly, thinking back on it, this story of us two is a funny one.

Therefore I cannot but say, "That day I met an angel…"

_Listen up to what I got to say  
I found true love and it's here to stay  
Chapel bells are gonna ring in m__e  
I met an angel on Christmas Day_

I was lying on the sofa, right in front of the fireplace. And I could not think of anything but him, once again. How could I enjoy Christmas? Isn't it called the feast of Love? Yes certainly, Love should celebrate, Hate should vanish. Maybe – I thought – it should be the other way around, maybe Love should go – forever out of my very life. Nothing but Love was the reason that I was lying here in this room all alone.

I had not bore to be with the others. A big feast was held in the Great Hall. Ok, I wasn't sure if it was to be called big; not many pupils were staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. But, despite the few people who were celebrating Christmas here, it was a wonderful and special experience every year. And it was the same this year, without any doubt. Dumbledore had removed all the tables from the Great Hall and had invited us all to sit together on a single long table decorated with the funniest Christmas stuff, blinking and shining little stars. McGonagall had smiled the brightest at that what had left me wondering if I had ever seen her beam so much. Surprisingly – considering the fact that Christmas was also the feast of Joy – only a few people besides her had shown their happiness openly. Snape had slightly shaken his head and rolled his eyes to express just how stupid he found the idea of friendliness and love. Professor Sinistra had nodded shortly not changing the expression of her eyes she held as often as ever. Only a few smiles I had found on the ten teachers' faces at last, dominated clearly by Dumbledore's. The pupils that were left had mostly faked their grins hiding their sorrow that they had to stay behind and weren't at home for Christmas. Ok, Hermione's joy had been real; she had smiled all over her face and had laughed at every joke, even at Ron's – pitifully – dumb ones.

I hadn't been able to hold back my very emotions as my eyes had found _his_ face in the end. It had been a thoughtful face on a head bent down. I was sure Draco had been sad, he had been sore. But I couldn't think of a reason why. I knew Draco wasn't the type for smiling and showing happiness, if that wasn't happiness at another one's failure. I myself was different, I seemed to feel different; I wasn't able to hide my happiness and much less my sorrow. Draco was able to do that and it fascinated me; this held a secret fascination and I couldn't think of anything more desirable than to examine its background. Yes, but certainly he had let something slip that night and what I had seen wouldn't leave my thoughts.

I had left, had nodded the others a friendly goodbye and said something about being tired and related stuff, had gone through the school's corridors in silence and wondered sadly, if I ever was to find the luck I searched for so desperately. Finally, I had reached my destination of peace and loneliness, the common room of Gryffindor.

I sighed heavily. Wasn't that far enough of thinking and remembering for now?

_Twentyfourth of December  
It was a cold and snowing night  
I still can remember__, gazing at the stars and the moonlight  
Fell asleep on a sofabed  
Dreams of Christmas in my head_

I turned my head to the side, caught sight of fine snowflakes falling down behind the window glass – but much more of glistening stars on a cloudy dark sky. They were bright, bright as my wishes, as my expectations and my dreams; some of these heavenly lights might never go out, they were eternal, eternal like Love could be sometimes, eternal like Love that might force me to celebrate any Christmas Day of my life on my own. How I just wanted not to let that happen. But it seemed to me like an eternal dream. Christmas and Love – it was just perfect. And I didn't notice my tiredness until I slept. I fell asleep on the very sofa I was sitting on – and fell into dreams immediately. Those dreams were drawing pictures in front of my eyes – pictures of a Christmas Night with my beloved one on my side. He had always been an angel to me, and it had never mattered to me what he had done – to me or to others. I just knew his heart was a good one – deep inside.

_But I woke up to my surprise  
There he was right in front of my eyes__  
_

And right now I imagined him standing in front of me – white wings on his shoulders – smiling widely at me and giving himself into my Love. Yes, what a dream…

What a dream?! – I don't know when I actually woke up, anymore. I couldn't have slept long. No surprise, so caught up in thoughts and troubles, how could anyone sleep? I remember that I hadn't slept much the days before that December 24. However, I was awake again and desperately thinking of something I could do to distraught myself; I mean, that couldn't really be my evening entertainment on Christmas Day looking at a picture showing up in front of my inner eyes – an angel, blond and with pure white wings, of radiating beauty -, could it? But wait! A picture of an angel?! I startled, opened my eyes widely, caught all the air I could get within my lungs. I tried to turn my head, to look out of the window again, but – I was shocked – I couldn't! There was this picture in front of my eyes and it wouldn't go away. It felt like somebody had tied me down on the sofa and held a painting of an angel above my head, so I couldn't resist it. It seemed so real, he seemed to be standing in front of me, his beauty was radiating to my eyes. God, how happy might I have been in that very moment had he really stood in front of me and had he smiled at me that way, had he spoken the words I wanted to hear so badly.

Defeated and tired I closed my eyes. Deeply, I sighed. I calmed down my breathing, tried to cope with the picture I seemed not to get rid of. I relaxed and… it helped. The picture – the angel – vanished. And it filled me with relief, a feeling I couldn't describe. The form in front of my eyes that had tortured me already was gone. Finally.

I breathed in and exhaled slowly. Then I got up.

_I was stuffin__g the stockings  
And hanging tinsel on the tree  
When I heard him knocking  
I opened the door in time to see _

I paced the common room with quick steps, climbed up the stairs to the fifth years' dormitory, pressed the handle lightly and pushed softly against the door to open up for me. I rushed to my sleeping place, bent down and crawled up to my suitcase. I opened it and let my hands search the chaos in it for something important, only producing more of a chaos by the way. Finally, I got what I was looking for into my fingers, gripped to little parcels and pulled them out of the suitcase pushing several pieces of clothing aside.

Content with myself and my successful search I closed the suitcase, kicked against it to manoeuvre it under the bed and left the dormitory. I rushed down the stairs and arrived in the common room, once again. There I turned to the mantelpiece above the fire place where five pairs of stockings had been hung up, belonging to the few pupils that were staying at the castle the Christmas Days. Quickly I found the ones that had _Hermione_ and _Ron_ written on them and after one last glance I stuck my parcels in the stockings. I sighed in relief and short happiness; how I enjoy giving others presents. I love to see the bright smiles on their faces the moment they open the parcels.

I looked around the room, admired its decoration for maybe the millionth time, surely to give me a reason for distraction I needed so much. The whole room was enlightened by big tangling flames that made it rich of comfort and warmth. Their reflection crawled up and down the walls covering the red and gold colours of the Gryffindor banners. Several big chairs and sofas out of the softest material occupied most of the room. They were accompanied by little desks that were usually covered with students' books and pargement except at Christmas time when the room is cleaned up and decorated for the occasion by house elves. They had done their work doubtlessly well, as ever; stars and little trees out of paper hung from the ceiling and even a little twig of mistletoe in the corner – I had to grin at the sight of it because it's so very rare to find such a place unoccupied during Christmas time. But before I could think further about that and the revelations it would bring me to, my eyes led me to see the big Christmas tree in the other corner. I went up to it and admired it like ever so often – maybe just to make myself realise that it was actually Christmas Eve, and that I was still alone, so very alone… I shook my head vehemently. No, I had decided to ban it out of my thoughts.

I even found distraction. A piece of tinsel had fallen to the floor surely caused by a harsh hand that had taken some of the sweets off the light beaming tree. I bent down and picked it up. It felt soft in my caring hands, and weak… What a surprise, tinsel isn't out of strong and solid material! Slowly, I let it glide between my fingers as I caught myself thinking about my own soul having to be out of weak and breakable material. But, stop it, how could I compare a ghostly being like the soul to the soft material of tinsel on a Christmas tree?! I hung it on a welcoming twig and caught myself thinking about my own stupidity now. Yeah I shouldn't let it overcome me and...

I startled. I had heard something, I was quite sure. It had come from behind the painting of the Fat Lady from where a corridor led to the inner part of the school. I reasoned that Ron and Hermione might are on their way back to the common room and decided not to pay attention to the noise. Newly caught up in thoughts, I ran my fingers through the silver tinsel…

when I heard it again. _Tock, Tock, Tock_ it went. Yes, certainly – I realised it now – it was the noise of knocking. I asked myself who would knock on the portrait instead of just saying the password to get in. My wondering only deepened as I heard a loud, high pitched voice scream and insult someone. "You bastard filthy boy, how dare you?! D'you think I don't feel anything?!" The Fat Lady wouldn't calm down but something was suddenly called against her unbearable, headache causing tone.

"Potter, open up this… thing!," I believed to hear from a voice so familiar and beloved that it made my heart jump beneath my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I wondered what he – of all – aimed at by trying to get into the Gryffindor common room. But certainly I knew I wasn't supposed to give up on him and reveal anything I would regret to just because it was hard for me to hold back my feelings.

"What do you want?," I called out to the person outside, therefore. And "Malfoy" I added.

All I received as an answer was an exclamation of "Pleeeaase!". And I couldn't resist any longer; I was convinced, though my brain told me vehemently not to give in to such a lonely plea.

But… isn't it out of the matter now? My legs began to move and carried me to the portrait's backside, which is to be seen when you look at it from the inside. I pushed it aside and climbed through the hole; with my action I had seemingly surprised the Fat Lady because she unbelievably shut up for a moment.

_Carollers sing "Silver Bells"  
I saw his face, that's when I fell  
He was there bent on one knee  
Santa sent him just for me_

I startled immediately, once again but more vehemently than before. Nearly, I had trapped over him. Draco was bent on one knee directly in front of the big portrait, seemingly examining it at its edge.

I watched him suspiciously but felt my heart skip a beat as he looked up at me – with this angel-like face I could compare with what I had seen in my dream before. He grinned; he grinned his typical grin that made me go weak. I felt my knees begin to shake as my mind laid the picture I had had in front of my eyes upon the real and human Draco Malfoy. It added bright white wings to his shoulders and rays of shining light to his blond hair. I shook my head slowly, tried to ignore his overdriving ability to stun me with his beauty. His expression had changed and I realised that now; the grin had faded into a kind of thoughtful face; there was also confusion, surely because of the strange look in my eyes.

In a jump he got up, stood right in front of me and said two words I had never expected Draco Malfoy to speak out loud. "Thank you," he expressed to me; his eyes showed me very clearly that he felt a bit uneasy. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Let me in!," he exclaimed now and his voice held this typical cold tone again as he called me "Potter". And though I felt hurt because of that cold voice I tried to convince myself of the thought that I surely just did not understand him and his weird mind. I obeyed and turned around to open the portrait hole.

But I received a deadly look from the Fat Lady's eyes, immediately she began to complain again. "What habits! I've never experienced such a thing before, never! Unbelievable!"

Skilfully by nature in such things, I ignored her high pitched speech and called the password to her. She made a loud and angry noise, at first I thought she wouldn't let us in. But with a last comment that went: "Fine! Just ignore my feelings and senses! Yes, just be cruel to the fat old lady! Now, go in and make sure that you never want to get out again!" she opened up so that we could climb through the hole.

I stepped into the warm, enlightened common room and turned around immediately to catch a blond angel in the effort to pass the entry. He looked real cute as he tried to manoeuvre his well-formed body through the portrait's entrance.

"So, Malfoy, what do you want?," I asked him straight away as the portrait closed itself behind him and he looked up at me.

He had an expression in the eyes that surprisingly told me that he couldn't have heard me. He took his gaze off mine and let it wander around the room. "Clearly, I do prefer the Slytherin common room," he stated and grinned at that. "Much more… green."

I couldn't believe it. There he was – Draco Malfoy, my beloved angel – standing right in front of me but behaving so different than normally. Why had he come here? And why – in Santa Clause's holy name – didn't he just say what he wanted from me? Why didn't he speak all the insulting words he surely had come to express to me right away? Why, why and why – in Santa's name?

"Draco!," I called him by using his first name, immediately directing his eyes upon me.

"Potter!," he answered with an unreadable expression on his handsome features. I began to tremble slightly; I could feel his uneasiness so clearly and I wished to help him with saying what had made him come here and even knock against a screaming portrait, but I couldn't. If I just knew what he wanted to tell me! "What do you want, now?!," I asked and hoped to receive information coming from his very mouth, finally.

I watched him running his hand through his perfectly styled hair, closing his eyes to hide a short expression of desperation I was sure I had seen in them. "When…" His voice had a strange tone; I nearly heard him gulp heard. "You see… When I saw you leaving…" Draco stopped again, and again I was desperate because of my helplessness to make him go on.

His small hand dropped; he clinched his long fingers to a tight fist and let them loose the next moment. They glided along the front of his green cloak, touched the place where his heart would be found behind.

Much more quickly than my eyes were able to follow their movements they gripped my own hand tightly, then. "Merlin, I cannot say this! I'll show you!" And I was truly forced to give in as he went on and just took me with him. In big steps he drew me across the common room. My eyes had surely widened undeniably when I realised which destination he aimed at. And I couldn't prevent him from doing that – not that I wanted to – until we were standing under…

_Listen up to what I got to say  
I found true love and it's here to stay  
Chapel bells are gonna ring in m__e  
I met an angel on Christmas Day_

… the mistletoe.

The blond boy gave me a look bursting full of meaning I tried to identify, but I was unable to; the trembling of my knees prevented my brain from working in that matter. My eyes wanted to look away, they wanted to just fix a spot on the floor for the sake of not having to look at the angel in front of me, but they were caught by his appearance, by the handsome features of his face and most certainly by his stunning grey-coloured look; my mind seemed to be empty, it just couldn't give orders to my shivering body.

Draco grinned; he had undeniably found himself content with my clear reaction to his stares – no, could it be, were they really actually warm, loving gazes?

Still so overthrown by his sudden arrival, just by the fact that he – my only beloved one – was here with me right now, my feet wanted to move back, get away a bit to give my brain a fair chance to realise what situation that really appeared to be.

But exactly in time two strong hands gripped both of my wrists. I startled and finally managed to look down. Surprised I glanced up again, first at the twig of mistletoe hanging exactly above us, then into his eyes – just to understand his weird and unfamiliar actions. I was stunned and decided silently not to do anything; I followed my own deepest wish, gave myself in to it and him and let it happen.

His hands sent pure waves of shivers through my whole body as they wandered up my arms and finally took their rest on my weak shoulders. My eyes never left his – I didn't dare blink – as he bent forward slowly. His face neared mine, it came closer and closer; his lips only nearly touched mine and I fell already. I certainly felt awkward as he whispered a "Merry Christmas" against my mouth that went with his hot breath; it drove me completely crazy. And I held my own breathing back as he finally…

… took my lips with his. I can't describe the feeling that overcame me so suddenly. I trembled; my heart beat twice as often as normally, it even felt as if someone had rang chapel bells in me. It was great and it was stunning. It began softly and grew passionate.

_And I know this love will grow  
When flowers bloom in early spring_

He started to explore me, not only with his hands that stroked up and down my shivering spine, but also with his soft lips that proved themselves as being really talented when he even just brushed and rubbed them against mine without doing anything more. For his attempt to deepen the kiss though, he received a moan from my lips. He licked them carefully and waited impatiently for me to open up. Naturally – out of my own anticipation – I followed his desire and sprung into real action. I battled with him in all my cruelty as he started an attack to play with my tongue. And I enjoyed it; I enjoyed all of that, just like it was. My trembling wouldn't stop and – of course – the chapel bells wouldn't stop ringing in me. Not only the kiss grew more and more passionate, also the feelings did. And the Love did. I hadn't expected that it could grow bigger, as I had believed it already to be on its almost height only a few hours before – when I had lain alone on the sofa in front of the fireplace. I learned therefore that feelings could develop themselves into deeper ones… and, yes, that I never wanted Draco to go again.

And already in the moment we had to break our intimate kiss, I knew I would never get enough of him. "My angel," I called him ever since; "My angel that I met on Christmas Day".

_So i__f you're looking for an angel who  
Is gonna make your every dream come true  
Just write a letter saying, Santa hey  
I'll need an angel next Christmas Day __**  
**_


End file.
